


Goodbye my lover

by PixiePoison



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Nurse! Anti, Nurse/Patient Au, Patient! Dark, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: Dark is dying and he knows it, but his new nurse makes his time a bit more interesting.





	Goodbye my lover

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this story was placed in my works twice and I wanted to delete one but it turned out to delete both! Sorry guys! Same story, I didn't change a thing.

Dark knew the moment he had been transferred to the new ward he didn’t have long. Between some old folks and one lady that looked green, he just knew. Wilford had tried to cheer him up but Dark had known since he got taken into the hospital that he wouldn’t leave it alive. Compared to most on his ward he was still fairly alright, still able to walk small distances and spending most of his time reading. 

He met his new nurse when he came to bring dinner and if anything Dark was immediately intrigued, even if he didn’t want to drag the nurse down with his sad tale. Anti had been fascinating, a volunteer with such a distaste for humans. It was quite funny, or ironic? That out of all places Anti had been forced to volunteer at a place like this. Dark found it funny at least, and over time the moments he got to talk to Anti became something he looked forward too.

“God what died in here.” Had been the first line Anti had whispered to Dark while fluffing up the man’s pillow and Dark had difficulty containing his laugh.

He loved the dark humour they shared, the distaste for the people in his room and the hate for the disgusting hospital food. They made bets on who’d be next to disappear from Dark’s room, (surprisingly Dark was usually right) and Anti would bring him a sandwich for dinner instead of the hospital food. Anti really made his day.

Weeks went by and slowly Dark got worse and worse, his skin almost turning grey, moving becoming more difficult and painful. Their talks became longer, Anti being the only one able to get Dark’s mind off of the pain for longer moments. They’d do a crossword together or just talk or try and joke. Anti’s last day kept coming closer though and it arrived much sooner than expected. 

“I’ll keep visiting you every day.” Anti promised as he held Dark’s hand in his.

Dark smiled weakly and gave a short nod. “I’ll be looking forward to it. You know, I wonder how it would have been if we had met differently, in some club or just outside of here.” He let out a weak chuckle as Anti smiled. 

Anti gave a nod. “I doubt we’d be friends like this.” He chuckled softly. “But I’m glad we became friends, no matter what happens. I have been lucky.” He said, trying to contain his tears and hide them behind a smile as he pressed his forehead against Dark’s.

Dark smiled and he leaned up the best he could to press a kiss against the smaller man’s head. “I have been the lucky one.” He muttered before he closed his eyes. “I’m going to rest now, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said softly and smiled as he opened one eye to watch Anti leave the room.

Tomorrow never came, Dark got much worse but Anti had been called by one of the other nurses. He came running into the room and sat down at the bed immediately. “Don’t go, we have so much left to do.” He muttered as he held Dark’s hands up to his mouth to kiss them. Anti had never been this emotional, ever. “There’s so many stories I still have to tell you and things I have to show you.” He whispered as he brushed a hand over Dark’s hair. “Please just open your eyes for me?” 

Dark showed a very weak smile as he opened his eyes. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be fast with those stories.” He muttered as he turned his head slightly to be able to stare at Anti. “I don’t think….” He muttered, some things were too scary to said out loud. 

Anti let out a weak chuckle as he looked at the dark haired man and gave a short nod. “I’ll be fast.” He said softly. “I just wish we had more time, I wish I had time to tell you my story and to start on ours.” He muttered.

Dark coughed softly and closed his eyes again, his breathing heavy. “I wish I had told you….” He groaned and took another deep breath.

“Dark?....” Anti looked up and shook his head. “Dark!” He started sobbing as he leaned over to try and see if the man was still breathing, only to find out he wasn’t. “No, I have so much left to tell you! Please! Please!” He sobbed as he held onto Dark. “I never told you that I wanted to take you out, that I loved you.” He whispered as he wiped his tears away. “Please.” He whispered weakly as a nurse took him out of the room while another one wheeled the body away. “Please!” He said, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to leave requests!


End file.
